


Just For Tonight

by Jujully



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chenle is Kun's younger brother, Chenle is a junior in HS, Established Relationship, Forbidden Love, M/M, NCT China, Secret Relationship, car makeouts, idk Kun and basically everyone dissaproves of Yukhei, rainy summer nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujully/pseuds/Jujully
Summary: I II II I_dead meme





	Just For Tonight

“A toast to summer!” Chenle smiled and held up his glass of lemonade, Renjun tilting his head with a shy smile.

 

Sicheng shook his head and flicked a piece of his napkin over at Chenle, earning a frown from the younger. “A toast for  _ you _ , the rest of us are still in school.” Sicheng pointed out.

 

Chenle sat down and crossed his arms as the others laughed, rolling his eyes soon after.

 

“We appreciate your toast though LeLe.” Kun laughed as he finished off his straight black coffee. 

 

Renjun stirred his raspberry lemonade with a faint smile, enjoying the atmosphere. “So much for summer nights.” Chenle huffed and stretched upwards.

 

“Enjoy them while you're young. Right Ren?” Sicheng smiled at the dark hair boy. 

 

“Right.” he agreed and almost jumped in his seat as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

 

Renjun pulled out his phone and unlocked it, going to his notifications and checking. 

 

_ Messages (1)  _

**[ From:** Yukhei **]**

_               I’m in the parking lot of the cafe, Come outside. _

 

He bit the inside of his cheek and set his phone face down, letting out a sigh. 

 

“Is something wrong?” Kun asked, looking over at Renjun. Renjun sat up and shook his head, getting up from his seat after grabbing his bag.

 

“No- i just; I have to go home now.” he smiled sheepishly at the 3. 

 

Kun eyed him up and down, “It’s not Yukhei is it? You know what i told you about him. He's no good Renjun.” 

 

Renjun's heart stilled for a minute, shaking his head as he put his backpack on. “It's not...I'll catch you guys later.” he bowed before taking a leave.

 

Sicheng watched him leave and crossed his arms, turning back to Chenle and Kun to continue their conversation.

 

The rain poured as Renjun exited the cafe, letting go of a breath he didn't realize he was holding. 

 

_ “So what if it's Yukhei..”  _ He thought to himself, anger almost taking over him.

 

Renjun shook it off and jogged through the rain until he reached the end of the parking lot, finding Yukhei's car and getting inside.

 

“Took you long enough.” Yukhei smiled at the boy and reached over to run a hand through his hair. “You're wet.” he mumbled

 

The younger sighed and pulled back to remove the hand from his hair. “You know Kun doesn't like you- and I forgot my umbrella back at my dorm.” 

 

“He has a lot to say about me doesn't he.” Yukhei sighed and pulled Renjun onto his lap, the younger male letting out surprised whine.

 

“He says you're a bad person..but I don't see that..” Renjun mumbled, his wet clothes now contaminating Yukhei's. 

 

The older male pulled Renjun closer and rested his hands on his hips. “I do things i shouldn't. And you're one them.” He joked, earning a soft hit on the chest from the younger.

 

He only pulled Renjun closer, holding onto his hips tighter and soon kissing him softly.

 

Renjun melted into the kiss and kissed back slowly, “Yukhei I’m wet..” he mumbled in between kisses.

 

“I don’t care.” the elder spoke against Renjun's plush lips, pulling him impossibly closer by the hips. 

 

The kiss gradually became rougher and heated, the sounds of Renjun’s light whines and Yukhei’s low groans filling the car. Yukhei bit at Renjun’s lower lip and licked into his mouth, his tongue against the younger’s as Renjun held onto the other male’s biceps.

 

Renjun let out a whimper and pulled back, panting as his forehead rested against Yukhei’s. “Hm? Had enough?” Yukhei asked with a smirk, moving his head and pulling the collar of the younger’s dark red hoodie away from his neck.

 

Yukhei attached his lips to the now exposed neck, sucking harshly and biting away. Renjun squeaked and held onto him tightly, tossing his head to the side as marks were left. “Y-Yukhei please.” 

 

The elder hummed against his neck whilst sucking another mark, grabbing the boy’s hips and beginning to move them against his lap. Renjun whined and pulled away, shaking his head and pulling his hoodie back into place so his marks were covered.

 

“We can’t...not here..” Renjun mumbled and moved off his lap. 

 

Yukhei sighed and nodded his head, starting up the car. “I’ll drop you off at your dorm. I’m sorry I got carried away.” He apologized as he pulled out of the parking lot, driving off to the campus.

 

Renjun leaned his head against the window and nodded, holding his bag to his chest. 

 

_ “I’m not wrong for seeing him..am I..?”  _ he thought to himself and shook his head, wanting to forget about all the things Kun has said. 

 

Sigh. 

**Author's Note:**

> I II II I_  
> dead meme


End file.
